Something Different
by EddieWolfie
Summary: Cyra BlackWood has always known she wasn't right. Her father always reminded her. But she thought she was finally doing ok. Until she found something about herself and her best friend that changed everything. Joined with old friends from Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson, Cyra and Nico di Angelo must fight their way to happiness. With the strain of adventures, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

You should not be reading this. That was what the note told me. Did I listen? No. And look where that got us. I should really just listen when things tell me not to do something. Well, this is not entirely my fault. Everyone contributed to where we are now. But, of course, the blame falls on me. Wait. You don't even know what's happening right now. I should probably explain. So, uh, listen up, I guess.

My name is Cyra BlackWood. I live with alone my father. I have a great group of friends, a good school, a cute crush who, sadly, is my best friend and I have a pretty good life altogether. I was never intentionally mean to anyone. My friends weren't either. My friends and I had just planned to go on an awesome retreat to a ski resort over the winter holidays. It was going to be perfect. Then the day began.

From now on, I'll just tell the story in the present tense because I feel it will immerse you guys better in how quickly everything went wrong. There'll be little parts where I interrupt myself to say something, but really, it's just you guys seeing my story unfold.

The sun glaring on my face, I wake from a really fitful sleep. All night I felt as if something would go wrong, somehow. Looking in the mirror at my reflection, I studied myself. A tall, gangly, pale, teenage girl. My eyes startled people, with their striking purple glare. My porcelain white skin contrasted with them very boldly. Pulling my choppy black hair into a ponytail, I scowl at my reflection. Turning to the side, I look at my figure, biting my lip. I've always been too skinny, as my father loved pointing out, although you couldn't see it when I was wearing my sweats and tank top. My 'pyjamas', if you will. I turn my attention to my breasts, focusing on their size, deciding they weren't too small. Sighing, I undress, stepping into my shower. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to not worry and just relax for a minute. The minute was quickly over when I heard my father yell.

"CYRA!" He called down the hall, "Nico's here! Get going!" Quickly, I jump from the shower, turning off the water and drying myself. Tripping my way into my room, I pull on a bra and underwear, looking through my closet. I decide on ripped black jeans, a dark red shirt which I tuck into my jeans and my trusty leather jacket. Slipping on my socks, I grab my Doc Martens and hurriedly apply some eyeliner. I twist my uncooperative hair into a messy bun, cursing under my breath. I grab my bag, run down the hall, hugging my sister goodbye before finally sitting down in Nico's old jeep. He grins over at me knowingly. Not even having the energy to make a comment, I just flip him off. I pull my seatbelt on, then my body wakes up and realises I'm sitting next to Nico Di Angelo. My best friend since forever and the object of my undying love for a few years now. Like me, he was skinny, pale (like seriously his skin was almost _**s**__ee-through_). He had a few freckles along his cheeks and nose, and when he blushed there was no hiding it. His eyes were so dark, they were black. Black, wide and filled with suspicion and weary of everything. He has two dimples in his back and extremely self-conscious about himself and I will love him endlessly. Rolling his eyes, he turns back to face the road, but I can still see the ghost of a smile on his lips. I punch his arm softly, surprised by the shiver that goes up my body at touching him. It must just be me though, because he just bites his lip slightly then clears his throat.  
"So, Cy, how're you going?" he asks. I sigh. Nico has never met. My dad. I always just say 'my parents' because I am ashamed of the truth. My mum was killed and my dad abused me for it, accusing me of being the problem. Nico interrupted my thoughts by leaning over me to open the heating vent, letting hot air blast over me, warming me from head-to-toe. When he pulls back, he grins over at me and I have to bite my lip to keep from sighing in frustration at my body's hormones. I mean, I can't even look at him without turning red. Nico and I sit in silent for a few moments until we reach our high-school. We get out, me gracefully tripping on my laces and almost falling out of the car. Thankfully, and unfortunately, Nico's there to catch me. I quickly realise I'm not breathing as his arms hold me steadily. He helps me steady myself, then grins a Nico grin.

"Come on, we're not in hell yet." He says, muttering under his breath. Nico slings his arm around my shoulders, pulling him against me as we walk through the school gates, entering my weirdest day of high-school yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I expected to just go into class, sit down and have to sit through a boring, normal class of history. I mean, history was boring as. Oh, except Roman and Greek history. I didn't mind that, it's just our history that I hated. But apparently, according to my Dad, it was stupid and useless. Apparently, it wouldn't help me in my life. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The shivers that ran down my spine were enough. Nico leans forward and his breath tickles my ear and I let out a shaky breath.

"Our seats are open." Chuckling softly, he leads me over to the back of the classroom, where it is cast in shadows. We take our usual seats, and as everyone starts walking into class, I notice a new kid sitting at the front of the class. I could only see the back of his head, which just showed me his shaggy blonde hair. A small movement from out of the side of my vision, makes me turn to look at Nico, who's glaring at the new kid with such an intense ferocity it shocks me. I reach over and gently touch his hand then I pull away quickly when he turns his head to me, the intense look still in his eyes. They soften when he focuses on my confused expression. Clearing his throat, he half-smiles at me, turning back to the teacher. I bite my lip softly, then I move my gaze back to the teacher who is droning on about some small war. Closing my eyes, I think for a minute about how much I'd love to be at the door, running out. And all of a sudden, there I am, at the front of the class, half-way out the door. Flustered, I turn, immediately tripping and falling backwards onto my behind. Well, I would've if Nico wasn't there, yet again, catching me. It's getting kind of embarrassing, him continuing to catch me. Rolling my eyes, trying to contain some dignity, I stand, quite aware of his hands on my arms. I'm also aware of the way his breathing picks up slightly when I turn to look at him. We stay there for a moment until I realise everyone's staring at me. Including the teacher. "Um, I-" I was interrupted by the new kid. "Miss, I think I'm going to be sick." He said, gagging. Her eyes widened. "You are lucky this time, BlackWood. I am going to dismiss the fact that you just tried to run out of my class. Instead, you can escort Jayden to the sick bay." Mrs Robinson said. I groaned before plastering a smile on my face, looking over at Nico for his reaction as I opened the door. I was shocked to see him glaring at Jayden. "Miss, I can escort Jayden to the sick bay. Let Cyra catch up on her work." He said, hissing when he said Jayden's name. "No Nico, Cyra BlackWood is going to escort Jayden to the sick bay. Then she can expect two hours of detention after school. Now sit down before you join her in detention." Mrs Robinson said, turning her attention back to class. I watched Nico. I could tell he was feeling conflicting emotions, but if he got one more detention...he would be kicked out of the school. Let's just say he didn't have a clean track record. He grumbled and went back to his seat. I gave him a reassuring smile as I walked out the door with Jayden, casting one look over my shoulder at Nico's face which was clouded with worry. Worry? I think to myself, thinking, meaning I wasn't watching Jayden. The door shut behind us and I was suddenly pinned to the wall. I struggled and choked as a hand pressed against my throat, cutting off my air supply. I gasp, my lungs frantically searching for air as my hands reach up to try and remove the hand from my throat. My knee comes up and impacts with the attackers groin and he bends over in pain. I quickly scramble away, seeing it was Jayden. I felt my anger rise, whatever shock I should have been feeling pushed to the side. Without knowing what I was doing, I throw my hands up on instinct, my body transforming into inky clouds. Shadows. Jayden falls to the ground, my poisonous shadow knocking him unconscious. Breathing heavily, I fall back into my human form. I look down at Jayden's body and I quickly run back to class, flinging open the door and come face-to-face with Nico. He grabs my hand, dragging me back towards Jayden's body, an expression of fear on his face. He stops when he sees Jayden's body and turns to me.  
"I knew you were powerful, but this..." Nico murmurs, his black eyes turning their intense gaze on me as he runs his hands through his hair. I gulped. "I have powers..." I said, my eyes widening. "I have powers...and you knew!" I felt that cool calm take over my body again as my anger struggled to rise. Remain clam, my little Star. A soft, gentle voice whispered in my head. I relaxed my body, listening to it. I know you are unhappy, but if you want to be angry, then perhaps leave so you don't cause mortals any harm. The voice laughed. I tilted my head and asked a question back for the first time. How do I do that? How do I travel away without simply running out and causing a commotion? I asked back. Simply picture what you want to do in your mind's eye. With time, it will become a reflex, like your other powers. I mentally nodded. Looking up, I noticed Nico was staring at me. "Cyra, I know you...Why aren't you getting angry?" He sounded uneasy, but I simply gave him a sad smile and stepped back into the shadows of the hall, disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived in a quiet clearing in some random forest. Who knows where I was, but this was the image I had in mind when I disappeared. I spent hours in that clearing, listening to the voice and learning how to use my powers. For the first two hours, I was mainly focused on letting all my anger out. After that, the voice calmed me down and soothed me, before showing me what I had to do to practise using my magic. I didn't know who the voice was in my head, but she (it was a female voice) saved me many times from chopping my arm off with the obsidian blade and daggers I was gifted with. They appeared on their own, but I think it was the voice who provided them. Once I had mostly mastered the blades, they disappeared from my hands. I could feel she took them back. '_Soon_, _little star_.' The voice had told me. I started walking away from the clearing and my mind slowly drifted back to Nico. How could he hide this from me? And for so long? I wanted to be mad with him, I did, but something told me (not the voice. She'd gone quiet after taking my weapons) not to. I lifted my hands. A small wolf of shadow pranced there. I smiled. Even if Nico hadn't been truthful to me, I still had my powers. The fact that he kept quiet was probably because he wanted to protect me. From what, I don't know. But this was Nico we were talking about. He never tried to hurt me. Always looking out for me. And I love him for it. Also...it'd be hard to stay mad at his dark puppy eyes. I laugh quietly to myself then sigh. I have to go back to him now. I need to see what he knows about me. Sighing again, I jump into a tree's shadow, letting the darkness envelop me. I open my eyes and I'm standing in front of him again. I open my mouth to say something before I suddenly collapse onto the floor in front of him.

NICO'S POV

I caught Cyra before she hit the floor, her body barely weighing anything. I shadow travel back to my house, laying her on my bed, looking for something for her to eat. She needed ambrosia. She had probably run her powers dry. Who knew where she went... Looking in my backpack, which I keep packed if I ever need to escape to Camp Half-Blood, I grab a square of ambrosia and bring it back to my room. She was still passed out, her eyes closed, her breathing even. It would appear she was sleeping, to someone who didn't know the effects of shadow-travel. I stand in the doorway for a minute, watching the rising and falling of her chest as she inhales and exhales. I gently shook her, trying to wake her up. He didn't stir. My eyes widened and I shook her harder. She should have at least woken a little bit. Something was wrong. My heart seemed to wither and die inside my chest. I couldn't lose her. I had only stumbled upon her by accident all those years ago, but I had soon realised she wasn't normal. Eventually, I started to like her as more than a friend. However, I scolded myself because I had just assumed she must be a daughter of Hades. I mean, she had dark powers. Loving her meant loving my sister. That was gross...but I couldn't stop myself. So every day I made sure to use the word 'friend' and 'like family'. I had hoped it would hide my feelings, but it appeared I hadn't needed to. She would never like me anyway. I was just the lonely son of Hades.

As I was feeling worthless, she stirred slightly. Her movement quickly brought me back and I kneeled next to her. She opens her eyes and immediately a look of horror crosses her face. She sits up quickly, and looks around, her expression showing her confusion and horror. I try not to, but I have to grin in amusement.

CYRA'S POV

Holy shit. I just woke up in Nico's bed, after collapsing in front of him. I quickly look down and see I am fully clothed and unscathed. I look around, embarrassed. I see Nico, biting his lip as he watches me, his face in a look of amusement. I stutter, trying to ask him.  
"U-Uh, w-what happened?" I whisper, pulling the blanket up to my chest, even though I'm clothed. I really don't get why I'm so self-conscious now around him. He releases his lip to answer me, although he's still smiling. "You used your powers too much and drained yourself of energy." He told me. I nodded, speechless. I was in his house... The thought circled through my head, making full sentences seem impossible to achieve. "House...You... Me...House." I managed to say. He tilted his head. "Uh, you may have to try again. I am having trouble decoding that." He said. I shook my head and tried to stand. "Woah! Hold up!" Nico protested, dashing forward to stop me. I held out my hand to keep him away as I took a step. I had to regain my strength the hard way. No sooner had I taken my third step, my leg buckled, and I fell. I braced my arms over my head and squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself against the impact of the hard floor. But it never came. Instead, warm, strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes and found Nico's face near mine. _Very_near mine. I went to gulp, but my throat was dry. He looked into my eyes, studying them. His breath tickled my face, making me hold my breath. His face drifted closer to mine. Suddenly a knock sounded at his door. He jerked back and gently placed me on my feet. Clearing his throat, he ran a hand through his beautiful, messy hair and went to answer the door.

Stunned, I sit on his bed, watching him, gulping in the air I didn't breathe when he was so close. He opens the door, snapping "What?" at a very surprised Hazel Levesque. His anger at being interrupted ebbs away when he sees his half-sister.  
"Oh, hi," He sighs, walking back into the room, sitting next to me on his bed. I hold in the urge to crawl closer to him and curl up on his chest, because that's be embarrassing for us both. I look over at him and he casts a look over at me, his face etched with frustration and longing. His intense gaze makes me lose my breath again and I clear my throat, turning back to Hazel. She bites her lip, clearly wanting to say something, but he interrupts her.  
"What would you like, Hazel?" He asks, a note of irritation in his voice. She blushes then clears her throat.  
"Just informing you that I'll be out with Frank tonight. We'll be staying at his place. _All night_," She says, emphasizing the last sentence, with a pointed look at me. I blush, then hide my face in his blankets.  
"Ok, Hazel..." He says his goodbyes then I hear the door close, but I still don't want to lift my head from the blanket. So embarrassing... My face burned. He removes my face from the blankets gently, urging my eyes open to look into his. He has a small grin on his lips, and he trails his finger over my lower lip softly, hesitantly, causing me to gulp and stop breathing. He moves his hand to hold my cheek, his breathing picking up slightly. While he's breathing more, I'm struggling to breathe. Hm. He pulls away, sighing.  
"Did you want some dinner?" He asks quietly, walking into the kitchen. I sit for a minute, then I nod to myself slightly. I walk out to the kitchen, sitting on a chair, quiet. I hear a small sigh come from him, but he turns away from me, towards the phone.  
"I'm gonna order some pizza, you in?" He asks, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Netflix and Pizza?" I say, smiling despite myself. He faces me again, grinning. "Netflix and Pizza," He agrees, calling the pizza place and walking into his bedroom to grab something. I pull off my shoes, socks and jacket, tying my shirt over my stomach. I sit on the couch, tucking my legs into my body, waiting for him. I hear the water running and my heart stops. _Holy shit. He's having a shower!_My mind screams at me and I gulp, getting myself ready for the most uncomfortable night yet.


End file.
